Meadowskip
""Needs all it can get.... funny thing to say when I had all to give and it just gave it back" Description Meadowskip is a short, thick-furred, chocolate and white she-cat with deep blue eyes and a some what pushed in face. Personality Meadowskip is a very dull type of cat, often letting her sharp nature get the best of her. She can come off as insensitive, but up close she's hurting. She's the type of cat who can't let things go on her own and will relive them over and over again until she feels it's safe to release herself of it. She doesn't pity herself or ask others for it. She instead avoids other cats and tries her best to come off as distance so others won't even bother to approach. History Meadowskip started out life as the child of an unknown warrior. Her pelt was that of Windclan, but during the time of her birth many she-cats had perished from The Great Loss. She was instead taken in by a molly named Eveningcall, who absolutely adored the strange-looking kit. Meadowskip was a cheerful kit but also somewhat ditsy, willing to believe anything anyone told her. She was fun, creative and very easy to get along with. Eveningcall however had her own litter shortly after, favoring them over Meadowkit and often forgetting to include a spot in her nest for the chocolate molly. Meadow was understanding and was ok with sleeping alone on the sandy ground for most of her kithood, still idolizing Eveningcall up until she was an apprentice. When she became Meadowpaw, she was unable to grab Eveningcalls attention and eventually concluded that she had more things to worry about. But she did grieve heavily when the older cat was found dead from a fox attack. Eveningcalls four kits refused to allow Meadowskip to sit vigil alongside her body, so she instead sat at the edge of camp for the entire night. By dawn, they left to bury Eveningcall without her. She was first mentored by Rainfall, who absolutely hated how free-living she was. He tried to discipline her whenever she messed up, forcing the she-cat to outrun him as punishment. Due to her stockier body, she had a very hard time and would often pass out or pull her leg muscles straining them. She felt this was an exercise to get her to run like her fellow clanmates, but time after time it failed. She never thought for a second that she was physically incapable, she always just felt she wasn't learning it right. Relife came to her when the Starvation set in, Rainfall is one of the first to die. She was then given Nighthawk, another stockier cat who was able to properly work with her. While the two only ever interacted when hunting, Meadow had felt a close connection. Though he never returned it and she had to learn to accept that. Nearing the end of her apprenticeship she met Oleanderstream, immediately feeling a pull towards him as well. But it was short-lived when one day he brought her out to hunt and tried to use her. He had asked her to place the prey on the thunderpath to lure in shadowclan cats so the monsters would slaughter them. The idea had completely shattered her oblivious views, rendering the encounter on a merciless repeat. She shouted at him and ran, developing a deep hatred and disgust for the tom. She was given the name Meadowskip as a nod to her happy self, always able to skip over the bad and look forward to the good. Only now the name felt meaningless- or a sick joke the clan was in on. While she respected Rabbitstar for his choice of name, she felt as though it was a direct jab at her for being such a dits. After she became a warrior she tried to come clean about Oleanderstream, but time and time again it failed. Many cats thought it impossible for him to do such a thing, always had been a respected and kind warrior. He was also her elder, which meant her words weighed nothing as a new warrior next to his. She found it hard to try and connect with her clanmates, knowing well they would never respect her for the things she said about Oleanderstream. Wounded in ways she couldn't comprehend, Meadowskip completely shut down. She came to understand how many had purposefully left her behind, and it began to hurt. Her solution was solitude, believing in order to gain respect and not be seen as such an idiot she had to act the part. She currently keeps herself away from her clanmates, the thoughts of past events never leaving her mind as she lives. One day she met a rogue named Volta at the thunderpath where it all started- wondering what would have happened had he not stopped to speak with her. To free herself of some of the feeling, she adopted a kit named Glenkit, finding him to be the only cat who ever actually respected her as more than just a mother but as an individual. She fears passing on her dulled nature, but has hope that the others in his life will protect him the way they never protected her. Ceremonies Rabbitstar: "Everyone old enough to run as fast as the breeze along the moors, gather for a clan meeting." He meowed as his tail waved slowly behind him. "I, Rabbitstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the noble code that we follow today and I commend them to the stars as a warrior." He meowed, looking up at the sky with a lidded gaze before lowering his gaze to the she-cat. "Meadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" He meowed as he waited for her response. Meadowpaw: The molly was startled at the sudden ceremony, fur fluffed along her back before staring up at the leader nervously "i-i do" Rabbitstar: He gave a nod. "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your new name. Meadowpaw, from this moment forward, you will be named Meadowskip. Starclan honors your patience and warmth." He mewed as he touched his nose against her forehead as the clan shouted her new name.Category:Windclan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior